1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to the general field of cutting apparatuses and in particular to hand held apparatuses for cutting tubes, cords, hoses, or the like.
2. Background Art
In the past many items have been used to cut items such as tubes, cords, hoses, or the like. One common instrument to cut such items includes a standard utility knife; also know as a box knife. Such instruments are useful for cutting many things; however, it is difficult to cut the above items with a utility knife.
In the past scissors have often been used to cut such items. The scissors range from standard general scissors to specially designed scissors. But using scissors to cut the above items is also challenging for numerous reasons.
Furthermore, various others have tried to develop an easy to use and reliable tube cutter. However, these attempts have several drawbacks, inability to cut the tube square, inability to sufficiently hold the tube, the weight of the instrument, inability of the instrument to supply a sufficient amount of force, prior instruments easily jam, and/or the instrument is prone to breakage.